Et on fait quoi, maintenant ?
by Angel-of-Shadows-30
Summary: Suite à un incident, Harry et Snape se retrouvent coincés dans un même corps, celui de Snape. En attendant de trouver une solution à leur problème, ils devront cohabiter ensemble. Slash HPSS
1. CHAPITRE I

**Note :**** Les paroles mentales de Snape sont entre '…' et les paroles mentales de Harry sont entre ''…'' Les pensées des deux personnages sont entre « … »**

**Et on fait quoi, maintenant ?**

CHAPITRE I

C'était l'un de ces jours où on regrette de ne pas être resté couché le matin.

Mais où on regrette vraiment.

- Potter ! s'explama une voix désagréable. Expliquez-moi ce que c'est que _ça_ !

Harry déglutit péniblement.

- Un philtre d'Emotions Accentuées, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Il leva les yeux vers son Maître des Potions qui arborait un rictus triomphant.

- J'en viens parfois à me demander, Mr Potter, dit lentement celui-ci, comment vous avez pu réussir à décrocher la mention « Optimal » à vos BUSEs. A croire que l'administration fait parfois preuve d'un peu trop de… _d'indulgence_ envers certains…

Les doigts de Harry se crispèrent sur sa chaise. Il soutint le regard de son professeur mais ne répondit rien. Le rictus de Snape s'élargit en voyant ainsi Harry tenter de réprimer sa rage. Il leva sa baguette vers le chaudron d'où s'échappaient des bulles anormalement grosses.

- Vous viendrez refaire cette potion ce soir, en retenue.

Il agitta légèrement sa baguette et la potion disparut aussitôt.

- Mais j'ai un entraînement, ce soir !

Harry regretta tout de suite ses paroles.

- Et bien la prochaine fois, peut-être que vous vous appliquerez un peu plus lorsque vous préparerez vos potions, Mr Potter. A six heures dans mon bureau.

Snape tourna les tallons et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Il le faisait exprès, Harry l'aurait juré. Il savait parfaitement que le niveau de l'équipe était excécrable et qu'en tant que tout nouveau capitaine, il devait impérativement veiller à ce qu'elle s'entraine correctement si elle voulait avoir une chance de gagner la Coupe. Or, elle _ne pouvait pas_ s'entraîner s'il n'était pas là pour veiller sur elle.

Dépité, et écument de rage, Harry commença à ranger ses affaires et à nettoyer son plan de travail. Les ricanements intenpestifs de Malfoy et sa bande vint siffler à ses oreilles, telles d'horribles fausses notes.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, il fut une fois de plus le premier à quitter le cachot.

Harry fixait obstinément son assiette de patates. Il en avait assez de voir les regards que lui lançaient Ron et Hermione, qui réagissaient comme s'il venait d'être condamné à une mort horrible. Mais c'était sans parler de l'air ahuri des troisième à cinquième année lorsqu'il fut forcé de leur annoncer que l'entraînement était annulé.

Sa fourchette retomba alors bruyemment dans son assiette.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard.

Attrapant son sac, il sortit de la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière. C'est en arrivant dans les cachots qu'il réalisa qu'il avait l'estomac noué. Il n'appréciait guerre se retrouver seul avec Rogue. D'autant plus que ce serait la première fois depuis que celui-ci l'avait chassé de son bureau l'an passé.

Seul avec Snape…

Dumbledore allait devoir venir ramasser ses restes à la petite cuillère le lendemain matin.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de Snape. C'était désormais la seule barrière entre lui et son bourreau. Un bourreau qui prendrait un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur lui durant plusieurs heures d'affilées.

Il leva une main hésitante et frappa. Pendant un instant, tout demera silencieux. Puis…

- Entrez, fit une voix dure et sèche.

Harry inspira profondément et poussa la porte.

Snape était assis derrière son bureau, penché sur un tas de parchemin, une plume à la main. Pendant près d'une minute, il ignora totalement Harry, qui resta figé près de la porte, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre sans oser dire quoi que ce soit.

Puis, Snape posa sa plume et se leva. Il désigna une petite table dans un recoin sombre. Un chaudron et tout un tas d'ingrédients étaient disposés dessus.

- Vous allez me refaire un philtre d'Emotions Accentuées, Potter, dit le Maître des Potions d'un ton froid.

- Bien, Monsieur, dit mécaniquement Harry.

- Et vous ne quitterez pas ce bureau tant qu'il ne sera pas réussit.

- Bien, Monsieur, répéta Harry, tout en sachant qu'il y passerait la nuit.

Il alla s'installer à la petite table sous le regard inquisiteur de Snape. Il sortit le rouleau de parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit la recette du philtre le matin même. Snape, qui avait continué à le fixer durant tout ce temps, retourna finalement s'asseoir derrière son burreau et se replongea dans la correction de ses copies.

Un silence assourdissant s'installa. Harry, extrêmement mal à l'aise, s'efforçait de se concentrer sur son philtre, mais ne pouvait y arriver lorsqu'il sentait le regard pesant de Snape sur lui. Plus d'une fois il faillit ajouter le mauvais ingrédient au mauvais moment.

Au bout de ce qui sembla un temps interminable, Snape posa à nouveau sa plume et se leva.

- Bien, vous devriez bientôt avoir fini, maintenant.

Tandis qu'il lisait la ligne suivante des instructions, il sentit Rogue s'approcher. Cela lui fit aussitôt perdre sa concentration.

Sans se rendre compte qu'il avait sauté trois lignes, il prit la petite fiole de concentré de Mandragore mélangé à du jus de tomate et en versa cinq gouttes dans la potion.

Celle-ci se mit aussitôt à siffler dangereusement. Le chaudron se mit à trambler tandis que des panaches de fumée s'en échappaient. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se demander ce qui se passait avant que le chaudron n'explose, les éclaboussant lui et Snape de la tête au pied. Le souffle de la déflagration les projetta tous deux contre les étagères remplis d'ingrédients. Harry rettomba par terre avant que Snape ne s'étalle sur lui. Une pluie de baucaux vint s'abattre sur les deux corps qui sombrèrent dans l'inconscience.

----------

Suite samedi prochain ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews si vous ne voulez pas que j'oublie la suite !


	2. CHAPITRE II

Désolée de publier avec un jour de retard et de ne pas faire de réponses au reviews, mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps. Et aussi, comme on me l'a fait remarquer, il est possible que je passe de temps de « Snape » à « Rogue » sans m'en rendre compte. Bien sûr, j'essaye de l'éviter, mais si ça m'arrive… ben… n'en soyez pas troublés POur ceux qui demandaient comment je comptais faire un Slash, et bien, vous verrez… Mais il est fort probable qu'ils ne restent pas dans une telle situation tout au long de la fic qui se concluera par un « magnifique » - le mot est bien grand, on fait ce qu'on peux -  lemon.

****

**Note :**** Les paroles mentales de Snape sont entre '…' et les paroles mentales de Harry sont entre ''…'' Les pensées des deux personnages sont entre « … »**

**Et on fait quoi, maintenant ?**

CHAPITRE II

Ce fut un horrible mal de tête qui fit reprendre connaissance à Harry.

Dans un gémissement de douleur, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie.

- Ah ! Vous êtes encore vivant ! dit une voix amusée près de lui. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Il tourna difficilement les yeux pour voir Dumbledore penché sur lui. Un faible gémissement sembla retentir dans son esprit.

- Je sais pas, articula-t-il avec difficulté. J'ai l'air de quoi ?

- D'un légume, répondit le Directeur.

- Alors c'est que je dois aller bien.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il eut la vague sensation qu'une partie de son esprit se demandait comment il avait bien pu répondre alors qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu.

« Mais qu'est-ce ce que je raconte, moi ? C'est pas vrai, je perds la tête ! »

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama Dumbledore, apparemment ravis. J'espère que Pompom ne fera pas trop d'histoires pour vous laisser sortir.

Dumbledore tourna les talons et, avant de sortir, déclara :

- J'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau dans deux heures, professeur.

- Professeur ? répêta bêtement Harry.

Dumbledore, croyant sans doute qu'il l'appelait, se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi vous m'avez appelé « Professeur » ?

Le vieil homme leva un sourcil interrogateur et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque l'infirmière émergea de derrière les rideaux cachant un lit proche.

- Mr Potter n'est toujours pas réveillé, dit-elle.

- Potter ? répta Harry. Mais c'est _moi,_ Potter !

' POTTER ?!? ' s'exclama une voix tonitruante dans son esprit.

- Severus ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix anxieuse.

Harry tourna les yeux vers lui. Dumbledore le fixait d'un ari inquiet.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait un problère.

Oui, il y avait un problère. Les mots s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres qans qu'il n'ait eu le moindre contrôle sur eux.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Potter est coincé dans **MON** corps.

Un silence stupéfait s'abattit dans l'infirmerie.

- En effet, c'est ennuyeux.

Snape fusilla le vieil homme du regard.

- Que s'est-il donc pass ?

Ce fut Harry qui répondit.

- Et bien, je préparais une potion d'Emotions Accentuées et… hum… j'ai dû la rater…

'Vous êtes définitivement irrécupérable, Potter' siffla la voix de Snape.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Harry à haute voix tandis que Snape ricanait dans un coin de son esprit.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- Alors si vous n'evez pas râté cette potion, que s'est-il pass ?

- Quoi ? fit Harry, j'ai bien rété la potion. Mais après, je ne me souviens de rien.

Snape poursuivit à sa place.

- La potion a explosé.

Dumbledore avait l'air légèrement désarçonné et Harry le comprennait. Il devait être bien difficile de suivre une conversation avec deux personnes lorsque ces personnes s'exprimaient à travers la même bouche.

- Nous nous sommes retrouvés projettés contre les étagères, poursuivit Snape, et les bocaux d'ingrédients ont éclaté. Je pense que c'est ce qui a causé ce… _désagrément_. Si Mme Pomfreish me laisse retourner dans mon bureau pour voir quels sont précisément ces ingrédients, je pourrais vite trouver une potion qui arrengerait la situation.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple, répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

Snape se redressa si brusquement dans son lit que lui et Harry en ressentirent tous deux une vive douleur le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- Pourquoi ça ? demenda-t-il d'une voix dure et sèche.

Harry ressentit cependant chez lui de l'inquiêtude quant à la réponse que pouvait lui fournir le directeur.

- Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ici, et les elphes ont depuis longtemps nettoyé votre bureau…

- Noooon ! gémit Snape en se laissant retomber parmis les oreillers.

- Je suis désolé, dit Dumbledore. Cette histoire prendra du temps avant d'être réglée. En attendant, il vous faudra apprendre à cohabiter ensemble.

Harry sentit l'esprit de Snape se refermer sur lui-même, comme s'il était foudroyer. Lui-même n'était pas tellement plus entousiate à l'idée de partager le quotidien de ce Maître des Potions qu'il détestait depuis si longtemps…

---------

A suivre…


	3. CHAPITRE III

**Aurelia, Astromeda, Luana Nightmare, Namie cassy :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de les lire. Voici la suite que vous attendiez tant, en attendant, je vous embrasse !

**Ornaluca :** Oui, c'est vrai que c'est très court. Honte à moi car ce chapitre l'est aussi. Mais il a beaucoup plus d'importance pour la suite que le précédent qui ne sert strictement à rien. J'en dit pas plus…

**Alexiel.v :** Mirchi ! Et pis t'as raison, vive est HPSS !! En fait, vive les Slash tout court ! MDR

**WendyMalfoy :** Ben tu n'auras pas à attendre la réponse, puis qu'elle se trouve dans ce chapitre ! Joyeux foutoir en perspective

****

**Note :**** Les paroles mentales de Snape sont entre '…' et les paroles mentales de Harry sont entre ''…'' Les pensées des deux personnages sont entre « … »**

**Et on fait quoi, maintenant ?**

Le cours de potions des deuxième année de Poufsouffle touchait à sa fin. En l'espace d'une heure et demi, la maison avait perdu quarante-sept points. Chourave n'allait plus vouloir adresser la parole à Snape pendant un long moment, mais celui-ci s'en fichait bien.

La veille, l'infirmière avait accepté que Harry/Snape sorte après avoir fait juré à chacun de venir la voir au moindre petit bobo, qu'il soit ou non en rapport avec l'incident. Bien sûr, Snape avait refusé de faire une telle promesse et Harry dû la faire à sa place avec le ton exaspéré et irrité du Snape résigné. L'infirmière sembla satisfaite de cette réponse acerbe et les laissa s'en aller.

'Je dois reconnaître que vous avec un certain talent d'acteur.' avait dit Snape.

'' Oh, ce n'est pas très difficile de vous imiter '' avait répliqué Harry. '' Il suffit de prendre un ton de vipère réveillé pendant son sommeil et de jetter des regards mauvais à tout le monde. Ca marche à tout les coups. ''

Harry, satisfait, ignora royallement l'avalanche d'insultes qui s'abatit sur lui.

Depuis que Dumbledore les avait laissé seuls, Harry avait remarqué que Snape, en bon occulmentien, lui avait interdit tout accès à ses pensées, ce qui le frustrait, car lui-même était capable d'en faire autant. Or, Snape ne se privait pas pour espionner la moindre de ses pensées. Exaspéré, il se vengeait du mieux qu'il le pouvait en lançant des piques à son professeur. Maigre consollation.

Cependant, Snape ne pouvait l'empêcher d'avoir accès à ses émotions. Emotions qui étaient d'ailleurs contagieuses. Comme l'exaspération qu'il ressentait en ce moment même et qui avait poussé Snape à retirer tout ces points à Poufsouffle.

C'était étrange. Leurs pensées étaient séparées, mais par leurs émotions.

Snape ricanna. Il avait une fois de plus écouté chaque pensée de Harry avec un grand interêt.

'Ca n'a rien d'étrange, Potter. C'est logique.'

'' Logique ? ''

'Nous sommes deux esprits dans un seul corps. Or, les pensées sont des créations de l'esprit tandis que les émotions sont des réactions du corps. Ne possédant qu'un seul corps, nous ne pouvons donc pas séparer nos émotions contrairement à nos pensées. Elles sont mélangées et indistinctes de nos deux esprits'

'Et les sentiments ? C'est un produit de l'esprit ou du corps ?'

Snape resta un moment silencieux, semblant réfléchir à la question.

'' Je ne sais pas'' admit-il finalement. '' Un peu des deux, j'imagine.''

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Snape avait totalement refermé son esprit, si bien que durant quelques secondes, Harry eut l'impression d'être totalement seul. Mais il savait parfaitement que son professeur espionnait la moindre de ses pensées, aussi s'efforça-t-il de ne _pas_ penser.

Snape se leva et s'avança vers la porte du cachot. Derrière celle-ci, les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard de sixième année attendaient. Ou plutôt, se chamaillaient une nouvelle fois.

Weasley et Granger se tenaient face à Draco Malfoy et sa bande tandis que les autres élèves les observaient avec avidité ou appréhansion.

- La ferme, Malfoy ! lançait Weasley. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot. !

- Surveillez votre language, Mr Weasley ! lâcha Snape avec son habituelle froideur. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor. Entrez !

Il tourna les tallons et rejoignit son bureau tandis que les élèves entraient en silence.

Harry était furieux contre Snape.

'' Comment_ peux-tu_ retirer des points alors que tu ignores ce qu'il s'est pass ? Je suis sûr que Malfoy l'avait cherch ! ''

'Je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer, Potter !' répliqua Snape d'un ton menaçant.

'' Sinon quoi ? '' ricanna Harry. '' _Tu_ vas te giffler toi-même ? Te jetter un sort, peut-être ? ''

Snape en répliqua pas mais Harry sentit à sa rage qu'il avait touché la corde sensible.

L'ignorant royallement, le maître des potions se tourna vers ses élèves, déversant sa mauvaise humeur à travers de furieux regards qu'il lancait à tous les malheureux sur qui il posait les yeux.

- Vos potions devraient être reposées à présent et avoir prit une délicate couleur turquoise. Vous terminerez vos préparations avant de me remettre un échantillon à la fin du cours.

Il agitta sa baguette en direction d'une armoire au fond du cachot. La porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit, dévoilant les chaudrons que les élèves avaient déposé sur les étagères la semaine précédante.

- Au travail !

Aussitôt les élèves se levèrent pour aller chercher leur chaudron.

Snape passa la plus grande partie du cours à corriger les copies des quatrièmes années de Serdaigle. De temps en temps, lorsque les idioties qu'il lisait commençaient à lui donner des migraines, il se levait et sillonnait les allées entre les tables, encourageant ou félliciant les Serpentard et critiquant avec acidité les Gryffondor.

Etrangemment, Harry n'avait aucune réaction, ce qui étonna son professeur qui le soupsonnait d'attendre une occasion à saisir – quelle qu'elle fut. C'était pourtant impossible : Snape l'aurait sût s'il ruminait une quelconque vengeance.

Environ cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, il apperçut Malfoy glisser un crochet de vipère dans la potion d'Hermione qui explosa en éclaboussant tous les élèves qui avaient le malheur de se trouver à proximité. Un immence chahut s'ensuivit et Snape dût lancer des gerbes d'étincelles à travers le cachot pour ramener le calme. Heuresement, la potion n'avait d'effet que si elle était but. Après avoir vérifié que tout le monde s'était bien débarassé de la substance gluante, Snapel se tourna vers Hermione et Malfoy et ouvrit la bouche.

Harry se réveilla brusquement.

- Retenue, Malfoy, dit-il dans une parfaite immitation du ton acide de Snape.

- QUOI ?! s'écria Malfoy, sidéré.

- Demain, cinq heures, avec Rusard.

Toute la classe en fut bouche bée. Les Serpentard comme les Gryffondor regardaient leur professeur d'un air ébahi. Snape tenta de rattraper le coup, mais Harry gardait la bouche fermement scellée.

La cloche sonna. Les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent le cachot, toujours sous le choc, murmurant à propos des professeurs qui « avait dû faire une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers menant aux cachots et s'étaient cogné la tête. »

' **POTTER !!!**' hurla Snape. 'Espèce d'immonde bâtard !'

'' Oh ! '' dit Harry d'un ton moqueur et faussement attendri. '' Moi aussi je t'aime, Snivellus-chéri !''

--------------

A suivre…


End file.
